Bill Farmer
William "Bill" Farmer (born November 14, 1952 in Pratt, Kansas) is an American voice actor and comedian. He's known for voicing: Goofy in Disney's Goof Troop and Pluto in Disney's House of Mouse. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Goofy, Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Goofy *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Robo Goofy (ep51), Robo Pluto (ep51), Sheriff of Nottingham (ep48) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) - Mr. Leghorn (ep8), Sportscaster (ep8) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1988) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Goofy *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Goofy, Pluto, Practical Pig *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) - Goofy *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Goofy, Additional Voices *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Doc, Goofy, Sleepy 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Goofy *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney have a laugh! (2009) - Goofy, Pluto 'TV Specials' *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Goofy Monster, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Goofy *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Goofy, Pluto Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Goofy, Pluto Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Goofy, Pluto 'Documentaries' *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Sleepy 'Movies' *Space Jam (1996) - Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester the Cat, Yosemite Sam 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Goofy *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Goofy *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Magical TV World (1992) - Goofy *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Goofy, Pluto *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Goofy, Sleepy Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Doc *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Goofy *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Goofy *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Goofy 'Video Games' *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Bellhop #1, Bellhop #2, Goofy, Pluto *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Yeslick Orothiar *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Foghorn Leghorn *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Foghorn Leghorn *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Goofy, Pluto *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Leshy *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Captain Quint, Farmer Burt Harrison, Ghost of Elias Kingston, Sylvester Sweetsugar 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Goofy, Pluto *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Goofy *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Mickey's Boo To You! Halloween Parade - Goofy *Mickey's Judges Tent (1988) - Goofy *The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacres Farm (1996) - Goofy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2015. Category:American Voice Actors